User talk:Y0 ich halt
To direct to a page on GWWiki, the code is gw:Articlenamehere. Any other questions, just ask me. Ni 01:36, 28 April 2007 (CEST) :thanks :) - Y0 ich halt 14:45, 28 April 2007 (CEST) Icy Veins? If anyone's reading this, i'd like him to tell me what kinda build "icy veins spike" refers to. i've tried it in TB and mixed it with other ideas, but "spiking" with icy veins just doesn't seem effective and one or two necors with IV seem kinda pointless in any build that comes up. any clues? - Y0 ich halt 22:45, 7 May 2007 (CEST) :Just to stare at for clues... veins :...MM sac self to death, throw it on all the minions in sight, run away behind the enemy, spike the minions? >.> Or perhaps just normal 3-2-1-spike tactics... -- Armond Warblade 23:11, 7 May 2007 (CEST) ::I think the latter, but with more than one or two... about 5, in fact. Tycn 10:52, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :::if it's that minion tactics... why the hell would someone do that? there are much faster ways to spike someone. agree with Tycn. - Y0 ich halt 14:22, 8 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Boredom. And rit spike only uses five, or the two teams we met up with last night did, at least. -- Armond Warblade 22:29, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :::::we only met eurospikes... was worth a "gg" :) - Y0 ich halt 14:05, 9 May 2007 (CEST) You could actually do the minion thing without having to kill yourself. You use Verata's Aura and self enchantment removal skill RoxanneRutterfly 00:29, 3 January 2008 (EST) Basically what Tycn said. Or every now and then it's used next to something else that spikes. Then you've got this utillity necro (N/Rt with spirits usually) that carries IV, probably because he doesn't really need any other elite, and uses it to add some extra damage to the spike, and cause some exploding on nearby foes. That, plus the spammability and because it's a pretty long-lasting hex, makes it nice to carry around. And it's just cool, anyway. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:46, 8 January 2008 (EST) :you're really more than late ¬.¬ pretty much 3/4 of a year now. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:18, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::Late entries are my thing :D -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:32, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::XD - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 14:46, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::I usually do this on parties, too ^^ -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:43, 8 January 2008 (EST) Vig Spirit Flurry shows that you attack 50% more, which means that it actually takes you .886666... seconds per swing, meaning 1.12782 attacks per second, meaning 16.9173 health per second. :D And clicking is spelled with a c. -- Armond Warblade 23:16, 7 May 2007 (CEST) :Yes, it's a common misconception that attacking 33% faster means you get in 33% more attacks. You actually get in 50% more attacks, because it decreases the time between attacks by 33%. So it becomes, instead of an attack every 1.3333 (4/3) seconds, which is 3/4 of an attack per second, (2/3) * (4/3) which is (8/9). 8 seconds per 9 attacks, or 1.125 attacks per second instead of .75 attacks per second. And .75 * 1.5 = 1.125. :But of course, when Anet says you move 33% faster you actually are moving 33% faster. They hate being consistent. Wouldn't want to make it easy to figure the game out. >.< --Wizardboy777 03:27, 8 May 2007 (CEST) ::but that was so great to calculate the healing rate... damnit. "click"... yeah, sometimes happens that i mispell it... because it's "klicken" in german :) ... embarassing... (15 dots! new record for me!) anyway, ima fix that calculation. thanks. - Y0 ich halt 14:22, 8 May 2007 (CEST) ::Time between attacks with 33% speed boost on sword = 1.33 *.67 = .8911. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 20:33, 12 August 2007 (CEST) But wammos are just bad anyway. you'd be better off with hundred blades, S&M slash, a fire sword and conjure flame (possibly even mark of rodgort) than a wammo which heals itself for 16 hp per second. I honestly don't see how they are supposed to defeat something which pumps out high damage. Napalm Flame 16:47, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :can a wammo with mending and/or healing breeze defeat something with high damage output? no. can a warrior with conjure and what you said kill something with high damage output? no (if the one with healing, be it regen or vig spirit, gets killed, one without will be even more likely to get killed). it's not here because it's one of the strongest builds ever. it's here to show noobs how to do it right. wammos aren't generally bad, it's noobs that make them look bad because they don't know how to play. - Y0 ich halt 20:55, 8 May 2007 (CEST) ::Good point, but then again, holy hammer is a wammo with one self heal for outside of combat and that owns... so yeah, I suppose a wammo who ISN'T actually a noob is okay. But you are forgetting about mend condition or mending touch or w/e it called, the condition removal. Napalm Flame 21:11, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :::yep, it's usually in there. but i don't like that skill and this is my userpage. :)> - Y0 ich halt 21:21, 8 May 2007 (CEST) bye Have a safe trip :), and we'll see you when you return I assume? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:07, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :yeah, ima have a day to relax once i'm home first, but afterwards i'll be back and screw up your watchlists and recent changes again ;) - Y0_ich_halt 20:29, 12 August 2007 (CEST) thx its for main support in ha and rarely gvg. but mostly ha. [[User:Master Of Guild's|'''MasterOf]][[User_talk:Master Of Guild's|Guild's']] 00:44, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Me/N Ranged Toucher Yeah, it's a shame that great builds are picke dup very quickly, lol I know I'll be playing this build too, lol becaus eit really is great. Congrats on creating what will probably be the knew meta! =P --Drowning Pigeon 02:48, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :yup, i've already heard "Gaze noob" today. - Y0_ich_halt 03:24, 9 September 2007 (CEST) lol, funny stuff! --Drowning Pigeon 19:43, 9 September 2007 (CEST) build talk:a/w siphon mantis redone I just added a comment... I did nothing out of the ordinary. '[[User:Master Of Guild's|'MasterOf']][[User_talk:Master Of Guild's|Guild's']] 20:31, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :you put that "by submitting your xyz etc. pp." right into my comment, between its start and my signature. it even interrupted my sentence. here's a cut&paste of what it was: there's completely no need for expose defenses if you have fox's. in ra, the res sig is way more important than that '''emergency ' Please note that all contributions to PvXwiki are considered to be released under the a CC NC-SA 2.5 License (see Project:Copyrights for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. You are also promising us that you wrote this yourself, or copied it from a public domain or similar free resource. DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION hex, that you don't even need crucially for your build, since siphon recharges quickly. - Y0_ich_halt 14:50, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :- Y0_ich_halt 20:38, 18 September 2007 (CEST) Double Signet - Final remarks: No but you did say that the Virluent Pressure build does not spike. "..you do know that you're trying to tell me that roughly 150dmg + dw + some degen is a spike? seriously, lol. degen =/=" And this one: "i can do the maths for you if you want." After I posted my math you posted yours, and make some assumptions without checking figures. I took the time to illustrate my point and complete the entire math equation of possible damage output. Both builds are comparable and do roughly the same thing, you just spouted off about math and I wanted to show you how to do it correctly, not insult you, not piss you off, and certainly not make you feel like I was be-littleing you. I appologise if you felt that way. I don't get to many people around here wanting to run the numbers on a build. I was just trying to teach thats all. Shireensysop 02:04, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :i got to know you as a rather nice person, but your first comment ("link>this") and the following discussion just pissed me off, because the comments led to that phrase looking more like "mine>yours" and "me>you". also, it seems like you're considering me unable to do correct maths, so now i'd like you to show me what exactly wasn't right about my first calculation. maybe i made some mistake i didn't notice? that first sentence you quotet up there is the damage of what i'd considered a spike: one attack chain, which woulda been enfeeble-virulence-augury-daggers-sig. this is also close to the sig one in activation time. didn't read usage section. ^,^ - Y0_ich_halt 13:59, 25 September 2007 (CEST) The biggest thing you dropped out of your damage calculation that made me go off was your DOT (Damage over time). You focused so much on the attack chain you forgot to plug in how much time it took to generate that damage and how long it took to re-set and re-activate your chain. Yes a spike is a wonderfull, wham-BAM thank you ma'am type thing, but most good spike kits have a follow up skill or plan to finish off people. As I stated earlier, I wasn't trying to use 'Your's' and 'Mine' to denote ownership, but rather an perspective tool to help quickly differentiate and easily identify which build we were using. The whole reason why I went into debth was the phrase "150dmg + dw + some degen is a spike? seriously, lol." and "i can do the maths for you if you want." We both know now that the number statement is incorrect about the build, and you said you would show me the math. This was, to me, a cry for help. You glanced and didn't factor usage or time into the equation so I went through BOTH builds (to be fair) completely to illustrate how it works. You stated on the build that your damage would be increased by your whatever the base damage of your daggers were, so I wanted to let you know exactly where you could go to understand and calculate your dagger damage to fully incorporate it into your build. You have to admit, knowing that you have an additional 50 (+/- 20) points of damage comming to your build over 6-7 seconds really helps inch that damage over time number up here and there. I thought the link would be taken in a good light. But I see now how my friendly banter could be misconstrude as attacking. I've done this kind of thing before, check the lengthly theory discussion on this to see what I mean: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Shireen/Build:Mo/Me_RA_Vital_Bonder : I thought I was being helpfull, not insulting. And for that I again, appologise. Shireensysop 16:59, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :"We both know now that the number statement is incorrect about the build" <- i explained why that sentence wasn't in the small written part. i'll post the calculations which i originally wanted to post there here, now: N/A Virulent: *weakness: no damage, shutdown for melee *virulence -> weakness, poison, disease: 8 degen, weakness has already been applied *augury: deep wound: 20%hp loss, target has to get below 50% *sig: 82dmg *daggers: 87 to ~60 depending on target *total time: 5 seconds + 5x aftercast *total damage: 169 to ~132 + degen *recharge: 15s, core is virulence A/N Virulent: *first three steps as above *sig: 94dmg *daggers: 99 to ~65 depending on target *total time: as above *total damage: 193 to ~160 + degen *recharge: 15s, core is virulence A/N Sig of deadly Cor.: *siphon: snare *Black Lotus: dagger base + 25 *Twisting: 2xdagger base + 2x17 bleeding + deep wound -> slight degen, 20%hp loss, target's health doesn't matter *Virulence -> Weakness, Poison, Disease: degen maxed *SoDC: 130dmg *SoTS: 82dmg *total time:engage; 2x dagger attack; 5s + 5x aftercast *total damage: 261 + 3x dagger base (chance to critical) + max degen *recharge: 15s, core is virulence these are calculations for the damage you would do using one chain. as i said above, i didn't read your usage section. i do like calculating all that stuff, but i hate going into detail that much. - Y0_ich_halt 21:00, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Why do you say the build's too slow and reference killing things? You do realize this build doesn't actually have to kill anything solo, right? The spirits capitalize on everything going on within their range to compound degen and deaths and create a chain reaction which kill EVERYTHING within range of the spirits. It usually kills everything in range almost instantly. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 18:42, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :first:that applies to all EoE bombs. second:you could also add EoE to the example i posted - same effect. third: you should always assume noone else is dealing any damage. it's not quite one of the best builds, but i like it, it's a great idea. i'd like to vote higher, but that goes for many builds i vote on. i try to stay with facts. if you bring good points, maybe i consider those facts and change my ratings :) - Y0_ich_halt 19:32, 7 October 2007 (CEST) ::Actually, no, the effect wouldn't be nearly the same. Your build would cap, duo, at -9 degen. This one, solo, caps at -18 degen. Also, pestilence's radius of effect is a LOT larger than Fevered Dreams'. Fevered Dreams is "nearby" Pestilence is 2.7 times aggro range. That's HUGE. As for assuming no one else is dealing damage, well, technically, is still works in that case. If you get the degen going anf just run in and suicide yourself the resulting chain of EOE should finish everything off. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 19:38, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :::degen is capped at 10, no matter what. and comparing pestilence and fevered dream is outta place since fevered spreads conditions when they're applied, pestilence spreads when that creature dies. you can also add pestilence to that example if ya want. so right now it looks like this: or maybe an assassin duo... - Y0_ich_halt 19:50, 7 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Degen isn't capped at -10, it's '' 'effectively' '' capped at -10. Which means, at -18, even if you have troll ungent or healing breeze, you'll still be suffering -10 degen. Also, saying a duo build could do better than a solo build is a no-brainer. Obviously you can accomplish more with 2 characters than 1. Just give 1 rotting flesh, a long aoe poison, like NT, give the other a long bleed like Screaming Shot, then give one Pestilence and Lacerate, the other EOE and Lacerate. They both drop their spirit, then Lacerate simulatenous to instant-start the -5 bleeding in everyone under 90%, then start smacking off degen. Yeah, duo > solo, who knew? The point is to evaluate a solo build as a solo build, not go, "ZOMG! You could do that better with 2 people!!" — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 20:00, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :::::what a great point. anyway, why are you still trying to convince me that it's a good build? i already said i like it, but it's just not that effective. e.g. look at e.g. EoE minion bombing. that's also a one person build with EoE. it gets rid of mobs way faster and has more universality since it's still a minion master that can help in all situations. you also get poison inflicted via death nova, you have the aoe damage once one of them dies via death nova. if you're looking for more reasons, look at the other ratings. i know, their ratings don't apply for pve, but that's something you either have to tell them or remove the pve-tag. - Y0_ich_halt 18:27, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Honestly, I don't really remember, it's been a long weekend. Peace, man. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 18:33, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::glad this is solved. have a nice day! :) - Y0_ich_halt 18:35, 8 October 2007 (CEST) RA Monk Play the build before you rate it. Obviously you haven't played it if you rank it a 2. Its the only Monk build I use in RA ... enchant strips are extremely rare there and it heals way better than a Mo/A. Honestly it is the only viable RA Monk build ... --Ayanamij 14:58, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :i played it months before and i retried it after the buff. it doesn't work, as much as i hate that fact. - Y0_ich_halt 15:19, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::Honestly, it is the best RA Monk build atm. Nothing else comes close for RA. --68.209.39.61 17:37, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::zb is superior if you know what managing energy means. - Y0_ich_halt 17:43, 17 October 2007 (CEST) PvE Assulter Just changed my vote :) I made an awful mistake because i switched mana cost and recharge time :(((I was tired so... Again sorry... :no problem :) - Y0_ich_halt 16:44, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Japaneeeese Teach me basic Japanese pweez.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:03, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :don't think that 'r' is pronounced as 'l'. that's the mistake i hate most... well, 'good morning' = 'ohayou', 'hello' (around noon) = 'konnichiha' (pronounced 'kongichiwa'), 'good evening'='konbanha' (pronounced 'kongbangwa'), 'yes'='hai', 'no'='iie'. guess that's the most important vocab :D - Y0_ich_halt 18:06, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::The mistake I hate the most is people spelling こんにちは as 'konnichiha' in Romaji. Whereas it is true that it is correct for Kunrei-shiki romanisation, almost nobody actually uses said romanisation, and the people who make this mistake still romanise つ as 'tsu' instead of 'tu', so it is fairly obvious that they have simply screwed up. 02:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :btw, is your sig coloring a reference to germany? o.O - Y0_ich_halt 18:10, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::Not at all.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:12, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::The is part in my signature is actually supposed to be brown. So Orange-Brown-Black=no Germany.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:13, 20 October 2007 (CEST) ::::woulda been germany reverse anyway (black-red-gold is germany), but this way it could be belgium, couldn't it? ... doh, it has gold-red-black... - Y0_ich_halt 18:16, 20 October 2007 (CEST) What the hell, I added it a half hour ago and you already found out:') Used search? (Cool. You can speak Japanese.) :stumbled over you at recent ratings, clicked name, saw "y0" :) - Y0_ich_halt 22:49, 5 November 2007 (CET) I love your user page ! Sorry I just had to say it ;-) -- [[User:Ttibot|'Ttibot']](Talk) 01:10, 8 November 2007 (CET) :oh, lol, didn't notice this comment. thanks! :) even though i just vanadlized it xD - Y0_ich_halt 16:41, 15 November 2007 (CET) Box thingy with builds Permission to steal the coding? — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 11:08, 8 November 2007 (CET) :sure. just add something like layout stolen from Yo. in some corner where nobody will see it ;) - Y0_ich_halt 13:36, 8 November 2007 (CET) ty for the info that made it easier thx. Apu of Kwik E 23:07, 8 November 2007 (CET) :you're welcome :) - Y0_ich_halt 14:20, 9 November 2007 (CET) Comment See my discussion page for your reply. --Peter 18:14, 10 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/any Beguiling Lotus Ok...so. This build is bad because SP got nerfed? And what does that have to do with innovation begin a 1? Also, the build does have energy management, and you should have zealous daggers if your energy runs low. Not arguing your opinion may be wrong, but the build seems it doesn't deserve to be in the trash category, which is what your rating is.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:53, 16 November 2007 (CET) :because the build itself got nerfed, not sp xD. go check the duration for expose and the damage for ox. oh, and i'd love to give a 5 for innovation, but the 'innovation' criteria isn't actually thought to rate innovation, but to answer the question "is or will it be meta?", the exact opposite of innovation (i had a discussion with armond about it, see his talk). if you take a look at the vetting policy's talk page, i've already suggested to change the term. :back to the build's energy issues: you need a 40 energy pool 'til lotus (about 37 if we take zealous and regeneration into account), which an assassin can't afford because every sin should have at least 600hp. then you hit your lotus strike and get a chunk of 18 energy back, net +8e. the rest shouldn't be a problem anymore. but 37 energy is. therefore the build can't bring any kind of survival and has low hp (RA) :even if you don't read this all, please read at least this: i don't have anything against you or that build. i'm just expressing my experience while experimenting with the build on the isle of nameless and in RA. and, yes, 1 effect. may be a bit harsh, since it's s rather nice shutdown. i'll change it. - Y0_ich_halt 00:25, 17 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/P Crit Spear Disenchanter Congrats on having another "Great" build. :D Grobie 13:37, 17 November 2007 (CET) :thanks :) - Y0_ich_halt 14:54, 17 November 2007 (CET) Effective lolwut? — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 10:09, 7 December 2007 (CET) :yes. - Y0_ich_halt 13:51, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::Antimelee hexes + degen pressure > low DPS. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 05:14, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::50 dps > 10 degen. - Y0_ich_halt 15:42, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::So in a team situation, you would run this over another midliner? — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 23:42, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::::considering there's not really such a thing as lineup in TA... yes. but that depends on what the rest of your team is :P - Y0_ich_halt 13:26, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::::I wouldn't run this build either. Let's see if my vote gets removed halt, cause you think my vote fails. Moush 00:37, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::::::because you're talking about stuff that's not right. you say it has low damage, which is wrong. a spear critical does 53 dmg, which is nice at that attack rate and while removing enchants at the same time. then you say the only unblockable is wild throw. and i say read the desription of swift javelin. and with vicious spear and an almost guaranteed critical, your deep wound will make spikes (if you ever spike) win. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:43, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::There are better ways of causing deep wound and removing enchants on spikes. Moush 01:20, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::none of which is compressed into one single character. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 07:46, 23 December 2007 (EST) This RA Build... "this RA-build fails because * ''d-shot kills it * ''every skill depends on one preceding skill * ''it doesn't get above 45dps / above 550hp spike * ''it doesn't have enough utility" Reminds me of spoiler season for Magic the Gathering. People bash the greatest cards for the most obvious of reasons... To quote a random person, "if you have to argue that the creature dies to creature-removal, then it's a good creature." I'd say same goes for Guild Wars. If people are complaining that a Warrior dies to anti-melee, then it's a good Warrior. :D That's like voting every Assassin a 0-0-0 because "Insidious Parasite completely shuts you down". Just thought I'd add my outlook to your outlook. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:52, 20 February 2008 (EST) :what's pathetic is all those ratings with exctly these reasonings. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:24, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Them's good words, Jioruji. --71.229 05:40, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Moin. Ich kann ein bischen Deutsch sprechen ^^ 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:37, 8 March 2008 (EST) :hey, hey! sieht man selten ;) - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:17, 8 March 2008 (EST) :: Ich komme aus die Niederlanden.. ^^. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:35, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::lernt ihr das an der schule? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:14, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::: Ja, ^^. Aber ich habe Franzosisch genommen, weil Deutsch mir nicht so gut liegt. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:32, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::: naja, so schlecht scheinst du nicht zu sein ^^ sag wenn wir eher englisch reden sollen ;) - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 15:34, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Aber naturlich habe ich Deutch genommen. Deutch > Franzosisch, na klar. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:45, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::hast da ein s vergessen in "Deutsch"... ^^ (i'll use a more familiar german now, beware! :P) - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 08:52, 13 March 2008 (EDT) It's really difficult because my vocabulaire (French word you bitches) is not really great in German.. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:57, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :Mine isn't great either. xD I just like talking German. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:54, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::lolwut? Lord Belar 16:49, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::lulz > lolwut sag ich. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 09:20, 14 March 2008 (EDT) so I stole teh build lay out eh? --Fox007 14:14, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :i'd suppose you stole it from Snow White Tan who stole it from grinch who stole it from me. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 15:38, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::but if yo say you made it. :) --Fox007 15:41, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::check mah history and their histories, i had a build layout like that first. :P - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 12:16, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I like it :) --Fox007 12:49, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::it looked a bit different originally, had normal font, thinner borders. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 14:24, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Snow made it easier to use for other people. --Fox007 14:40, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::i think it woulda been easier to copy it from me and fill in your own builds :P it doesn't look much different but it's actually better imo, since the builds order themselves to their cat... - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:31, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^^ --Fox007 10:35, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::lulz - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:36, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::There leaving alot A-Net people O.o --Fox007 15:43, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::gaile and..? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:30, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Andrew --Fox007 11:50, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::lol, guess he got feed up with all the kids whining about his skill balances, huh? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:56, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Izzy is the balancer. ~~ 11:56, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Nah he is just like gaile a Cumminity Manager :) --Fox007 13:37, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Yeah... I have a strong belief other professions should not try to play as an assassin. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 09:50, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :dude, you rated 2-2-2 on a build that allows every profession to run nearly every route (including droks runs and such) without problems :P your reasoning is simply wrong in this case. also /A shadowforming is rather popular these days. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 14:16, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Other professions with daggers are bad, Any/A things aren't necessarily. Rupert=Hawt 18:17{GMT}6-06-MMVIII :::it doesn't have daggers, it's a frkn run build. lern2inform moar. (Build:Any/A Generic SF Runner btw). - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 14:19, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::lrn2read before you try being so awesome as to use lrn2X. He says that Any/A things are fine, but were it to be using daggers, it would fail. Or that's my reading of it anyway. Lord of all tyria 14:24, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Lord of all tyria is correct. Rupert=Hawt 18:26{GMT}6-06-MMVIII ::::::he is. lol, sry, i totally overread the "il" in necessarily ^^ - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 18:51, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Unused Pics You have a few pics that, according to our , are unused. (note: that link goes to all unused pictures, not just yours.) If you don't mind, I would like to delete the pictures you don't need/want any more. Let me know what pictures you would like to keep. єяøהħ 13:52, 31 July 2008 (EDT) (also: archive soon?) :He's been gone for months pretty much, so don't bother. You're the admin, so I guess you decide it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:53, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :: There were only 2, and they were ancient as heck, so I went ahead and wiped them. єяøהħ 14:23, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::uh, yeah. i don't even remember uploading any pics here, so no worries. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 05:37, 8 August 2008 (EDT) hey Yo! hows it going? -- [[User:Wings of Blood|'W'o'B']] 23:50, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :wrong wiki. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 14:20, 22 October 2008 (EDT) You live??? You do??? -- 09:53, 13 December 2008 (EST) :the update gave me some build ideas, so i thought i'd come here hoping to get some useful input. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 09:54, 13 December 2008 (EST) Hey Heya Y0, you gave me templates for GWW character pages a few months back, just did a little work on it and theres somethings wrong with the codin. Any chance you could help me out on this one? (Theres a link to my GWW page on my PvX page and vice-versa) --Sam6555 15:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC)